charm_of_soul_pets_cospfandomcom-20200214-history
Chu Mu
Introduction Chu Mu is the protagonist of the web novel, T'he Charm of Soul Pets.' Personality He has a calm, arrogant, shrewd and confident personality, he is gentle to his soul pets. Through his experience on Prison Island, he became ruthless and a little bloodthirsty. When he has a goal in mind, he is extremely determined to accomplish it with a strong mind and good mentality. He is both unyielding and spirited, as well as slightly shameless when interacting with Ye Qingzi. He has a stigma towards extremely beautiful women due to his defected soul pet, and is quite apprehensive towards women due to this. He is extremely loyal to Ye Qingzi but is also a little bit of a pervert despite this. Appearance A fifteen-year-old boy wearing thin clothes. With melancholy eyes, but there was also a mysterious trace of gloominess. This was a gloomy face that did not match his age. However, he maintained it without any disguise. It was his genuine feelings that were shown... He looked thin, but his movements were nimble and quick. Handsome. Soul Techniques * Chong Mei * Rapid Freeze * Adhering Flame * Tornado * Wind Ride * Violent Blood Pupil * Sharp Eye * Wind Dragon Bind * Dark Crystal Rock Armor * Other Pupil Half-Devil Techniques Chu Mu is much stronger in this form and can use the White Nightmares powers and techniques to extreme efficiency. Chu Mu is able to possess power that surmounts Monarch and even Emperor soul pets in this state. However, he cannot maintain this form for long and long term use or not reducing the heat of his soul may cause him to lose himself, becoming a mindless soul pet. After a gruesome fight with Nightmare Palace’s Emperor Bai Yu, where Chu Mu’s White Nightmare was excited to fight his father, the White Nightmare residing within Bai Yu, Chu Mu becomes a mindless being. Ning Maner even calls him a new species. His appearance in this new Half Devil State is Silver coloured flames at rank 7. It is thanks to the Monument Tears that Chu Mu regains his memories after a year of wandering the forest heading east. Presumably because he lost 99% of the fight against White Nightmare and they became one, maintaining barely a sliver of sentiment telling him to go East, his originally human soul should now a complete Nightmare Soul and thus suffers no backlash from the flames. Also because he’s in complete control of these flames they don’t hurt Ning, like White Nightmare did to Chu Mu. * Dimensional Devil Flames * Nightmare Ardent Star * Evil Nightmare Oblivion * Other Type Reversal Ability - a strange ability that could reverse the energy from every attribute * Shattering Heaven Imprint * Evil Behead * Spatial Quicksand * Devil Flame Sea * Hundred Layered Heavenly Flame Rite * Devil Space Explosion * Spatial Hourglass * Heavenly Earth Devil Sword * Spatial Explosion * Nightmare Flame Meteor * Evil Slash * Heavenly Earth Nightmare Sword Diagram * Spatial Windstorm * Silver Flame Lotus * Grand Sun Devil Flame * Devil Flame Maw * Devil Flame Tsunami * Worldly Devil Sword Array * Visual Obstruction Space * Evil Mound Cultivation Soul Pets & Soul Slots Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:IDIOT